


chase

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Thee 100 Challenge 145: Chase</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase

Hutch been comin’ to The Pits a lot lately. All day he’s gettin’ everything he can on Gunther, then it’s straight to the hospital. On good days, Starsky’s well enough to talk. They’re in their groove and can even find reasons to smile. On bad days, when Starsky’s fever’s up and his doctors are doubtful, Starsky doesn’t talk. Hutch holds his hand and wipes his face and fears they’ll never get through this.  
And on those really bad days, after Starsky falls asleep, Hutch comes in here. Then I'll talk while he drinks and tries to chase those fears away.


End file.
